Legcsendesebb éjünk
by Assa-h
Summary: Sirius sokadik karácsonyát tölti az Azkabanban, és ahogy minden évben, felhangzik egy dal... Az érdekesség remélem, tényleg az , amellett, mit jelent mindez Siriusnak, hogy mi az a szöveg és ki énekli.


Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé.

Készült: Mena IV. Antisablon Pályázatára.

_

* * *

Csendes éj… Tiszta, szent éj…_

Az érdes, makacs hang végigreszketett az Azkaban folyosóin. Annyiféle volt már az évek során: rettegő, megvető, dacos, hisztérikus, tébolyult, sikító, szomorú, kérdő… Ezúttal leginkább csak közönyös.

Tudták persze, hogy karácsony van. Az őrök, akik időről-időre felbukkantak ellenőrizni, a fagyos, északi pokolban rendben mennek-e a dolgok, miután meggyőződtek róla, hogy a dementorok nem faltak feleslegesen lelkeket, és testvérük, a hús-vér halál se látogatott el titkon egyik cellába se, beszélgetésbe elegyedtek, ügyelve rá, hogy a foglyok általuk tudomást szerezzenek a kinti világ jelentős eseményeiről, így például a küszöbön álló ünnepről. Fecsegtek süteményekről, gyantaillatról, ajándékokról… hogy végül röhögve távozzanak.

Bár megveszekedett hideg volt, és az ablakok rácsait vastag zúzmara borította, valódi hó errefelé nem esett. A rabok különben is csak elképzelhették, ahogy a kivilágított Abszol úton sétálnak, korcsolyáznak, fát díszítenek… vagy isten a megmondhatója mit még.

_Nincs fent más, csak a drága… szent pár…  
Várja gyermeke alszik-e már…  
Szent Fiú… aludjál…  
Szent Fiú… aludjál! _

Az ének… az megismétlődött minden évben. Volt, aki szívesen fogadta, volt, aki megsértődött miatta, volt, akit a dementorok már úgy kiszipolyoztak, hogy nem is érzékelte a gyenge, múlékony dallamot.

Sirius szája gúnyos molyosra rándult. „Egyikünk se gondolta volna, hogy egyszer így énekled, és én így hallgatom… Egyszer, kétszer… Tizenkétszer!" Lehunyta a szemét, és emlékezett… Arra, amikor először csendült fel ugyanez a dal… majdnem ugyanezen a hangon.

_Csendes éj! Tiszta, szent éj!  
Mindenek álma mély.  
Nincs fent más, csak a drága, szent pár  
Várja gyermeke alszik-e már. _

Bella vártalanul kezdte el: először csak dudorászott, csapongóan mindenfélét, aztán a hangok közös alakot öltöttek, ahhoz pedig már szöveg is tartozott.

Mind az öten Sirius ágyára zsúfolódva ültek. (A fiú nem bánta, széles, kényelmes ágy volt, talán ijesztő is egy korabeli, élénkfantáziájú gyereknek.) A kandallóban ünnepi tűz ropogott; a lángok színe állandóan változott – hopp-por zöldről fenyőre, aztán sugárzó aranyra, zafírkékre, sápadt égszínre, majd vörösen lobbant, bíborrá maszatolódott –, lomhán, ráérősen. (Sirius később rájött, hogy akaratlanul, de a muglik villogó égősorait utánozta. Akkor éjjel viszont, ha véletlenül tudja, se vett volna a szájára ilyen ocsmány, káromló hasonlatot.)

Az unokanővérei lopóztak fel hozzá, hogy megosszák vele a karácsonyi várakozás izgalmát – Andromeda, hiába készült már a Roxfortba, és máskor hiába fitogtatta akkora előszeretettel, ebben a tekintetben semmivel se volt felnőttebb náluk –, és Narcissa kezelhetetlen álmatlanságát. Regulus éppenséggel el bírt volna aludni, csakhogy meghallotta a motozást és sugdolózást, ahogy a lányok a lépcsőn közeledtek, és követte őket.

Siriust részegítő, remegős boldogsággal töltötte el a titkos, tiltott gyűlés, és hogy még tökéletesebb legyen az alkalom, rögtön Sipor után kiáltott, hogy forró csokoládét hozasson mindannyiuknak. Narcissa ugyan fanyalgott egy kicsit – nem szerette az édességet; ezen ők négyen rendszeresen égnek emelt szemmel szörnyülködtek –, de kivételesen elfogadta, és aprókat kortyolgatva, szopogatva legyűrte az italt. (Sirius felajánlotta – Sipor meg buzgón, hajlongva helyeselt –, hogy kérjen teát, vagy akármi mást, azonban a kislány vállalni akarta velük a közösséget.)

Siriusnak fogalma sem volt, miről beszélgettek, vagy megszólaltak-e egyáltalán, abban viszont biztos volt, hogy soha korábban nem érezte magát ilyen jól. Egyszerűen csak… valahogy… minden a helyén volt. Ő is. Nem késztette semmi arra, hogy mondjon, vagy tegyen valamit. A világ megállt, ott, ötüknek, és Sirius azt kívánta, örökké tartson, vagy legalább elég sokáig ahhoz, hogy kitörölhetetlenül a szívébe vésse, milyen volt. (Nem akart betelni vele, de nem is tudott volna.)

Andromeda mostanáig Bellatrix haját fésülgette, de Narcissa féltékenyen hozzátörleszkedett, és szép lassan kitúrta a nővérét. Bella oda se figyelve húzódott arrébb, és szórakozottan csavargatva egy tincsét a mutatóujja körül, tovább énekelt.

_Csendes éj! Tiszta, szent éj!  
Angyalok hangja kél._

Vékony hangja volt; bizonytalanul szólt, általában hamisan, Sirius mégis megigézve, áhítattól elkerekedett szemekkel, és elnyílt szájjal csüngött minden szón.

Regulus, aki egy ideje már nagyokat pillogott, lerakta a bögréjét az éjjeliszekrényre, és ásítozva addig fészkelődött, míg sikerült bevackolnia magát a vastag, nehéz takaró alá. Sirius futólag elkönyvelte, hogy aznap éjjel bizony már nem szabadul tőle; de ennek tulajdonképpen örült is.

_Halld a mennyei halleluját,  
Szerte hirdeti drága szavát:  
Krisztus megszületett,  
Krisztus megszületett!_

Aztán befejezte, és úgy nézett rájuk, mintha mi se történt volna. Sőt, szinte kedves értetlenséggel mulatva a meglepettségükön.

Megkérdezték, honnan szedte a dalt, de nem volt hajlandó elárulni. Végül nagy' nehezen annyit húztak ki belőle, hogy hallotta valahol, és mivel megtetszett neki, addig ismételgette magában, míg meg nem tanulta.

_Csendes éj… Tiszta, szent éj…  
Szív örülj, higgy, remélj! _

Az egyik szomszédos cellában egy férfi fojtottan felzokogott. „Igen… Most már biztos, hogy fel se fogja… bele se gondol, mit énekel."

Libasorba verődve vágtak keresztül a téren, mint valami mesebeli törpecsapat. Színes köpenyben, csúcsos sapkában, dagadt csomagokat cipelve.

_Nincs fent más, csak a drága, szent pár  
Várja gyermeke alszik-e már.  
Szent Fiú aludjál,  
Szent Fiú aludjál! _

Sirius erre felkapta a fejét. A környező muglilakta házak egyikéből szűrődött ki a muzsika; recsegve, zenekísérettel szólt. „Bella is biztos így hallotta…" Sajnálta, hogy a varázstalan népség dala, és épp azon morfondírozott, attól még szeretheti-e, mikor éles, fájó hideg csapta meg a füle tövénél – valaki orvul megdobta hógolyóval.

Felpaprikázva nézett körbe a tettest kutatva.

Andromeda a lábnyomcsapától – amiben haladtak – távolabb, a szűz hóban állt, és kacagva kapta a szája elé a kezét. – Bocsáss meg, Bellát akartam!

Bellatrixnak több se kellett, elhajította a táskáit, és a nővére után vetette magát, Narcissa pedig, mint abban az időben mindig és mindenben, követte.

Regulus abbahagyta az ugrándozást – azt próbálgatta, mennyivel nagyobb a bátyja lába az övénél, beleillesztve a csizmáját a másik nyomaiba –, és éles csatakiáltással utánuk szaladt.

Sirius nem sokkal később azon kapta magát, hogy hanyatt hever a hóban, a tér egyetlen fáradtan fénylő lámpája alatt, és kábán nézi a felé zuhanó, súlyos pelyheket. Bella vágódott le mellé, kalimpált a kezeivel és a lábaival, szárnyas-szoknyás alakot formázva, aztán lenyugodott.

_Csendes éj! Tiszta, szent éj!  
Angyalok hangja kél._

Sirius félig-meddig arra számított a lány zavarba jön – mérget mert volna venni rá, hogy Bella fülét is megütötte az ének –, ám ő ehelyett köhécselésbe fúló hangon bekapcsolódott, és vidáman versenyt kornyikált az arctalan társakkal.

_Halld a mennyei halleluját,  
Szerte hirdeti drága szavát…_

Regulus, Andromeda és Narcissa kicsivel arrébb rendületlenül szórták, rugdosták egymásra a havat, és Sirius arra gondolt, milyen jó is ez most. A hófüggöny eltakarja őket, megvéd a fehér-éjsötét valószínűtlenségen és bűvöleten túli világtól. A mindenségnek abban a kis szegletében, ami ebben a pillanatban csak az övék, nem léteznek muglik és varázslók, sem házak, sem elvárások, és akkor viták sem, és félelmek sem, és keserűség sem.

Tíz éves volt azon a télen, elég nagy ahhoz, hogy megtapasztalja, lehetetlen ábránd, amire vágyakozik, de eléggé gyerek még, hogy mégis, csak azért is, hihessen benne.

Emlékezett még a hópelyhek jeges érintésére, ahogy a játéktól felhevült arcára hullottak. Elkeseredetten kívánta, hogy újra érezhesse őket, hogy megtisztítsák, hogy betakarják… Gyerekkorában sokszor képzelte el, hogy mi lenne, ha addig feküdne a földön, míg a hó egészen beborítja. Kíváncsi volt, tényleg meleg van-e alatta. (Később megemlítette a tervet az egyik nagynénjének, aki ijedten kérte, hogy meg ne próbálkozzon vele, és elmagyarázta, hogy megfagyna, vagy mindenestre – elrendezgette a lelkiállapotához méltóan zilált frizuráját – alapos megfázást szedne össze.)

_Isten szent Fia jött ma hozzád,  
Békét… életet… és reményt… ád.  
Krisztus megszabadít,  
Krisztus megszabadít! _

Valószínűleg Andromeda volt az első, aki megtudta, mit jelent a szöveg, de nem szólt érte, még csak nem is figyelmeztette Bellát. Siriusnak Lily magyarázta el, ám az már jóval később történt, Harry első karácsonyán, pontosabban szentestekor – a muglik így nevezték 24.-ét.

Lily és James ünnepi misére indultak a Godric's Hollow-i templomba, és ő velük tartott. (Váratlanul toppant be, a karján három méretes ajándékkal, valamint azzal a határozott, de véleménye szerint jól rejtegetett szándékkal, hogy nem tágít a Potterek közeléből a következő pár napban.)

Ahogy ott ült a durva, kemény padon, vacogva az épület hidegétől, idegen jelképek és történetek között, számára jelentés nélküli szavakat hallgatva, felcsendült az ismerős dallam, úgy, ahogy azelőtt még nem találkozott vele. Kimunkált, tökéletesre csiszolt, térdre kényszerítő fenségben.

_Csendes éj! Tiszta, szent éj!  
Mindenek álma mély.  
Nincs fent más, csak a drága, szent pár  
Várja gyermeke alszik-e már. _

Jobban már nem is különbözhetett volna Bellatrix tudatlan, gyerekes előadásától, Sirius mégsem helyezte afölé. A szemében egyenrangúak voltak, bár végletesen mások. Az egyik egy ismeretlen, hívogató univerzumhoz tartozott, ugyanakkor segített felidézni azt, amivel a másik végérvényesen összefonódott: élete legboldogabb karácsonyát.

Hazafelé baktatva a hóesésben lelkesen jelentette ki, hogy ha mugli lenne, biztosan vallásos és bősz templombajáró volna. Lily mosolygott, és arról kérdezgette, vajon mi volt rá ilyen megdöbbentően mély hatással. Sirius a dolgot erősen leegyszerűsítve válaszolt, az éneket emlegette, és faggatni kezdte Lilyt a tartalmáról. James egy darabig hallgatta őket, aztán inkább lemaradt, hogy az izgő-mozgó Harryt meghempergesse* a hóban.

Sirius még az istentisztelet alatt eldöntötte, hogy az ünnepek után első dolga lesz megkeresni Mathildát, és kiharcolni a bocsánatát. James és a Harryt dajkáló Lily mellett ülve az oltár láttán (Remus és Peter egyszer elvonszolták egy mozifilm-vetítésre, így volt némi halvány emléke a szerepéről) ugyanis rádöbbent, hogy házasodni akar; voltaképpen hónapok óta nem is foglalkoztatja más.

Ám mielőtt ezt talán kissé elhamarkodottan kovácsolt tervet egy gyanútlan és sértett lány nyakába zúdította volna, egy másik, éppolyan fontos, és éppolyan váratlanul, de szilárdan maga elé tűzött feladatot kellett teljesítenie. Valamit, ami állandóbb volt, nem ennyire képlékeny és fellángolásjellegű…

Órákig ácsorgott dideregve, össze-összekoccanó fogakkal a Grimmauld tér egy mocskos sikátorában Regulusra várva. Közben igyekezett átgondolni, hogyan is jutottak el odáig, hogy szívük szerint a másik létezését is elfelejtenék, és csak azért nem tagadják le a köztük lévő kapcsolatot, hogy az azt övező gyűlölet által tisztábban lássák kik is ők.

Elsőévesen még karácsonyfadíszt lopott az öccsének az egyik roxforti fáról, hogy a kisfiú ne szomorkodjon, amiért ő egyelőre nem járhat oda, Regulust pedig nem zavarta, hogy a bátyja griffendéles, sőt elhatározta, hogy ő is abba a házba fog kerülni (és ezt meglehetősen gyakran hangoztatta is, hiába sápítozott és veszekedett vele az egész mardekáros rokonság). Aztán a Süveg Malazár házába küldte, és az évek során, egyre büszkébb lett arra, hogy ő mégiscsak oda tartozik, és a lenézett, kigúnyolt Sirius is ugyanolyan dacos élvezettel kezdte pártolni a Griffendélt.

Regulus azonban nem bukkant fel azon az éjjelen, és ő csalódottan, dühösen somfordált vissza Jamesékhez. (Három nappal később olvasta az újságban az öccse halálhírét és a temetés időpontját közlő rövid bejegyzést.)

_Csendes éj! Tiszta, szent éj!  
Szív örülj, higgy, remélj!  
Isten szent Fia jött ma hozzád,  
Békét, életet, és reményt ád. _

Bella ennél gúnyosabb és kegyetlenebb nem is lehetett volna. A furcsa és igazán groteszk azonban az egészben az volt, hogy ezt kivételesen nem azért csinálta, hogy bárkit is bántson, vagy provokáljon vele. „Hanem a torz, kicsavart elméje épségéért… Vagy csak megszokásból… Vagy…" Siriust igazából nem érdekelte. Csukott szemmel hallgatta, abba a réges-régi karácsonyba képzelve magát, a melegbe, a csokoládé-illatba… ahol Bella egy borzongató, különös éneket dalol.

_Krisztus megszabadít,  
Krisztus… megszabadít…_

* James persze nem vetemedett arra, hogy egy pár hónapos gyereket belenyomjon a hóba, csak megmutatja neki, hóemberekről meg hógolyócsatákról mesél, ilyesmik… De tetszett az a szó, hogy hempergetni. :-)


End file.
